Triela
by The Evil Twin 413
Summary: title is lame because i couldn't think of a better one


_"She's still alive. I have to save her…"_ Those words rang in Triela's ears as she stared across the snowy landscape. White blanketed everything, as if to show that there was still some innocence left in the world. The biting cold bit into her skin determined to freeze her to the core. Triela sighed into the morning, watching almost entrancingly as her breathe misted in the air before fading away. A passing cold chill made her shiver, and Triela tried harder to sink into her long coat, jamming her hands deep inside her pockets. Her arms glued themselves to her sides, and she took comfort in the familiar shape of the custom-made guns in their shoulder harnesses. For her, they were a security blanket, reassuring her that she could keep herself and her handler safe. When she was just starting out at the Social Welfare Agency, she tried her best to distance herself from her guns as much as possible, even with the calming effect they provided. Now though, after having had them for so long, she no longer considered leaving them behind.

The sound of crunching snow alerted her to a second presence, though Triela didn't need to turn and look to know that it was Hilshire. Somehow, she just knew whenever it was him, though she suspected that was the case for all of the girls and their fratello. The noises stopped, signaling that Hilshire was right next to her, but Triela's eyes never left the snowy landscape before her. Hilshire took no offense. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Triela may never get a chance to just look around for awhile. Long ago, he hated himself every time he had to pull her away from this surreal beauty to deal with the unspeakable horrors of the real world. He no longer thought about what he was doing to her. To think would mean to really ponder it and to really ponder it would mean regretting things that neither of them could really control.

"So what is the mission this time?" Hilshire dug into his coat before producing a dossier. Opening the folder, he pulled out a photo and handed it to Triela. Finally tearing her gaze from the tranquil scene before her, Triela looked down at the picture and was surprised by the smiling girl staring back at her. There was nothing special about the girl. In fact, her perfectly straight brown hair, and polite brown eyes would almost make sure she would not stand out in any crowd here in Italy. Her coat, a deep red color, was obviously finely made and fitted her quite well. Triela could easily conclude that the girl had fine taste, and apparently enough money to pay for it. Yet what really surprised Triela was that the girl couldn't have really been much older than her. What could she have possibly done?

"The girl's name is Clarisse Trelani. Five years ago, a housekeeper walked in, only to find the family dead and Clarisse missing. There were no leads and the case was closed." This caught Triela's attention as she finally looked over at Hilshire. She gave him back the picture and stared at him questioningly.

"But if the case is dead, then why all the interest in it?" Hilshire took out yet another picture and handed it to her. This picture was of a more older looking Clarisse, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed pleadingly at the camera. Triela felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. Clarisse was too young for this kind of thing to happen, despite the fact that she was probably older than any of the girls at the SWA. But something still didn't make sense.

"Isn't this just a kidnapping? I mean, I know the family is dead, but murder and kidnapping didn't equate to terrorism last time I checked. So why are we being dragged into this?"

"The Prime Minister is her godfather. So regardless of a terrorist act, he wants us to deal with the situation as discreetly as possible." Hilshire sighed as he took the photo back from Triela and stuffed the file back into his coat. He ran his gloved fingers through his graying hair, wondering if he was getting too old for this.

"Come on Triela. You can read the mission specs in the hotel room along with Henrietta and Rico. Let's go." Triela pondered why there would be a need for three of them for the kidnapping of one little girl, but did not question Hilshire. Chances are even he didn't know why the three of them were needed. Resignedly, Triela followed her fratello to the car and got in, not making one speck of noise until they arrived back the hotel. While their bags were being carried, Triela found herself unable to hold in her curiosity.

"Hey Hilshire." Hilshire turned to look at Triela.

"What is it?"

"… It's nothing."Triela couldn't bear to ask him about the lady, the voice replaying itself in her head over and over again.

Lying in bed, Triela couldn't help but think back to that single voice she heard the only thing she remembers before the agency.

_"But… if I can at least save this girl… I think I'll be able to believe the world hasn't been forsaken." _Triela would stay up all night, listening to a voice she had become familiar with, yet had never actually known. She believed it to be her mother. She never asked if it was true.


End file.
